diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Duriel Necro Strategy
This is nonsense! Duriel compared to Diablo is a weakling. Diablo can crush a legion of summons and your character with a single spell if you and your minions don't have enought hitpoint, while Duriel can be easily handled for any class except a bowazon. 1) DO NOT TAKE DOWN YOUR EQIUPMENT! if you die and can't get it back simply hit Esc and click on "Save and Exit" "spell", next time you log in again, you'll have your corpse, brainiac... And for another one: without your items you'll be slayed every two second, but with your full eqiupment, you'll have a good chance to do it without death. 2) DO NOT USE THE BUILD SHOWN! Just use a normal skeletal build or bonebuild or somethin' powa. With resummoning clay golem you can make him busy, and skeles will kill him fast! Blood golem is the one of the worst you can cast at him 'cause you're takin' damage as well when it is being attacked. If you use Iron Maiden it will heal it and you but be careful, cast Iron Maiden nearly continuously. For any single mob Blood Golem can be useful but for a boss it's nearly suicide without your care... (of course, elemental damage can kill you both usin' Blood Golem 'cause it won't trigger Iron Maiden and the golem's lifesteal ability with it...) 3) DO NOT USE THIS SELF-SUICIDE GUIDE! that's it, it will only kill you dozens of times. Think about Hard-core. They did it as well! And they didn't die! only a n00b would do this. this is only for make all you stupid, it's a bad joke really. I killed the bastard dozens of times without a single death! I think I'll rewrite it... well well, when I'll have MORE time, I'll recheck and if it won't be changed I'll rewrite... -- 22:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't need any skills except Clay Golem and Skeleton Mage. When my golem was about to die, I just summoned a new one. I keeped my mages from dying so it wasnt that slow to be honest. I didn't have to go back to town to summon at all. I didnt even need my mercenary. (he died as soon as I entered) 21:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I totally agree about that Not with the description of Duriel. He's very tough. Diablo is tougher but Duriel is also tough. To counter his speed and aura, I sent my minions on him and locked him in a hundred bone prisons. Kept him at bay even enough to refill my potions from the backpack. And I only lost about 3 skeleton warriors to him. The most fun I ever had fighting Duriel. Merger with walkthrough I think what's really needed here is to rewrite it and merge it with the article with all the other strategy tips from the other characters. If this gets added to the walkthrough, we should also add all the other strategy guides for every boss which, in my opinion, would clutter up the walkthrough article to a huge degree. Breywood (talk) 19:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I think an article for each act boss with strategies for all of the classes would be a good idea. Then the walkthrough can just link to those articles. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ditto. Also this article needs to be much more formally written.--Hawki (talk) 04:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC)